I Live For You
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora, seorang pemuda berambut spike cokelat, terlihat menatapi langit cerah dengan senyuman lemah. Dia sangat bersyukur masih dapat melihat langit yang cerah. Dia menderita penyakit jantung akut sehingga tidak dapat bermain di luar. Setiap hari, dia menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua saudara kembarnya. Roxas dan Ventus. Sora terlihat pasrah atas kondisi dirinya...


**Author Note:** update! Alright! Ayo tebak siapa yang meninggal di cerita kali ini! Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang meninggal jika genrenya hurt/comfort dan tragedy. Kuberi tiga hint! Pertama, Sora yang meninggal. Kedua, Roxas yang meninggal. Ketiga, kedua-duanya meninggal.

Nah, manakah yang benar? :P

**Disclaimed!** Aku bukan pencipta KH. Sora bukan milikku. Character KH bukan milikku juga. Milik Square Enix dan Tetsuya Nomura. Yang kumiliki? Sudah jelas cerita saja. :3

**I Live For You**

_**Prologue**_

Seorang pemuda terlihat menangis histeris di depan sebuah makam yang masih baru.

Dia tidak sendirian. Beberapa orang, termasuk orangtuanya dan juga temannya terlihat menangis juga.

Sang pemuda terlihat sangat menyesal. Dia terus menyalahi dirinya atas meninggalnya salah satu saudara kembar yang dicintainya...

_**Chapter 1**_

_Beberapa bulan sebelumnya_...

Sora, seorang pemuda berambut spike cokelat, terlihat menatapi langit cerah dengan senyuman lemah.

Dia sangat bersyukur masih dapat melihat langit yang cerah.

"Sora, kau sudah minum obat?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut blond, Roxas. Dia adalah kembaran Sora. Roxas terlihat menatapi Sora setelah membuka pintu kamar Sora dan juga kamarnya.

"Sudah," jawab Sora dengan senyum.

"Oh, baguslah. Hari ini kau mau main denganku dan Ven?" tanya Roxas.

"Mau! Kita main game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days ya!" pinta Sora.

Roxas mengangguk. "Aku akan mengambil NDS kita dulu. Sekalian memanggil Ven kemari."

Ven adalah kembaran Roxas dan Sora juga. Mereka kembar tiga. Yang paling tua adalah Ventus, kepanjangan nama Ven. Yang kedua adalah Sora. Yang terakhir adalah Roxas.

Sora mengangguk dan Roxas terlihat berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Saat Roxas pergi, Sora kembali menatapi jendela kamarnya. Kali ini, dia tidak menatap ke langit. Melainkan menatapi anak-anak seumurannya berlarian di jalan raya dengan wajah senang.

Sebenarnya, Sora ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Dia ingin sekali dapat berlari ke sana kemari seperti mereka. Sayangnya, Sora tidak diperbolehkan berlari.

Sora menderita penyakit jantung akut. Penyakit tersebut sudah ada sejak dia lahir. Karena kembar, mereka terlahir prematur. Tapi hanya jantung Sora saja yang tidak sempurna.

Sora dilarang melakukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya harus bekerja lebih keras. Seperti berlari, merasa sedih, tegang dan sejenisnya. Jika jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari normal, maka Sora akan merasa kesakitan.

Untuk mencegah penyakit Sora kumat, dia harus meminum beberapa jenis obat dalam sehari.

Meski mempunyai penyakit jantung akut, Sora tidak pernah bersedih. Dia justru bersyukur karena masih hidup hingga saat ini. Meski itu berkat bantuan obat-obatan yang selama ini dia minum.

Sayangnya, obat-obatan yang selama ini dia minum memiliki efek samping. Sampai kapankah Sora bertahan, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya pasrah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan mati muda.

Sora mencoba untuk menganggap semua normal-normal saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia ingin menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan tanpa beban.

Kedua kembaran Sora kembali.

Sebenarnya Sora sedikit bingung setiap kali melihat kembarannya. Mereka kembar. Wajah ketiganya sama. Tapi mengapa hanya Sora yang memiliki rambut cokelat? Mengapa dia tidak memiliki rambut blond, sama seperti kedua kembarannya?

Sora serasa ingin tertawa jika memikirkannya. Soalnya, menurut kedua kembarannya, yang paling mirip dengan ibu mereka hanyalah Sora.

"Nih," kata Ventus sambil menyerahkan NDS milik Sora. NDS limited edition khusus Kingdom Hearts 3D yang sengaja ayahnya belikan untuk mereka bertiga.

Sora meraihnya dengan senyum. "Thanks."

Kegiatan Sora lebih banyak dihabiskannya di rumah. Sedangkan kedua kembarannya terkadang menemani Sora seharian di rumah. Kedua kembarannya tidak setiap hari dapat menemani Sora karena mempunyai kegiatan lain.

Meski jenuh, Sora tidak mengeluh. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun atas kondisinya.

"Aw man! Kau menang lagi, Sora!" Ventus terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Padahal aku sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan boss-nya lebih cepat darimu.

Sora tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kau harus sering-sering berlatih, Ven."

Ventus hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Sora setelah mematikan NDS-nya.

"Belum,"jawab Ven.

"Aku sudah," jawab Roxas.

"Kapan kau kerjakan?" tanya Ventus dengan heran.

"Saat istirahat siang," jawab Roxas dengan senyum sinis. "Jadinya di rumah aku tidak memiliki PR lagi. Aku pun bisa bersantai seperti sekarang."

"Geez... Bolehkah aku menyontek PRmu?" tanya Ventus dengan cengiran.

"Ven, kau sudah terlalu sering menyontek PR Roxas," tegur Sora sambil memukul pelan kepala Ventus. "Kerjakanlah dengan usahamu. Kuyakin PRnya tidak sulit, karena Roxas dapat mengerjakannya juga."

Ventus menghela napas. "Iya. Aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang."

Sora tersenyum mendengarnya. Roxas juga.

Meski Sora menyuruh Ventus mengerjakan sendiri, tetap saja dia dan Roxas membantunya menjawab ketika dia mengalami kesulitan. Ketiganya mempunyai ikatan yang sangat kuat. Sejauh apa pun jarak yang memisahkan ketiganya, mereka masih dapat merasakan perasaan satu sama lain.

_Keesokkan harinya..._

Setelah Roxas dan Ventus pulang sekolah, keduanya mengantarkan Sora cek up rutinan di sebuah rumah sakit bersama kedua orangtua mereka.

Pemeriksaan berlangsung sekitar satu jam. Dokter ingin memastikan tidak ada hal sekecil apa pun yang terlewatkan. Mengingat penyakit jantung bukan penyakit yang dapat disepelekan.

Wajah Dokter terlihat sedih. Perkembangan jantung Sora kian memburuk, meski lambat. Tapi Sang Dokter berusaha untuk optimis. Sora masih memiliki harapan, meski kecil. Jika kondisinya sudah parah, maka pilihan terakhir yang Sang Dokter berikan hanyalah transpalansi jantung.

Meski begitu, transpalansi jantung sangatlah tidak mudah. Donor jantung sangat langka dan bukan hanya Sora saja yang menginginkan donor jantung.

Saat pulang, Sora tidak terlihat murung. Baginya, penjelasan tentang kondisinya yang semakin memburuk adalah hal biasa.

Tapi kedua orangtuanya merasa sedih atas kondisi anaknya. Roxas dan Ventus juga merasakan hal yang sama dan Sora menyadarinya.

Sora tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala kedua kembarannya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Roxas dan Ventus menatapi Sora. Mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sedih mereka jika memikirkan bahwa umur Sora semakin berkurang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sora mengelus kepala kedua kembarannya.

Maka seharian, Roxas dan Ventus menemani Sora bermain di rumah. Keduanya cemas, jika Sora mendadak meninggalkan mereka. Karena komplikasi serangan jantung bisa saja datang mendadak tanpa sebab yang jelas...

Ketika malam, seperti biasa Roxas dan Ventus selalu menemani Sora tidur. Kamar mereka bertiga sama, sehingga barang-barang mereka bertiga selalu memenuhi kamar yang sempit. Di kamar terdapat tiga buah skate board. Tapi dari tiga skate board, hanya dua yang terlihat mempunyai banyak bekas goresan. Satu skate board terlihat masih mulus, seperti tidak pernah digunakan. Skate board itu milik Sora. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa memainkan skate board tersebut, karena tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Di kamar ketiganya juga terdapat tiga jenis permainan yang sama. Bukan hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa. Ketiganya memiliki memainannya masing-masing.

Selain itu, di kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamar terdapat tiga buah sikat gigi dan tiga buah gelas. Tergantung juga tiga buah handuk di gantungan baju. Setiap handuk terdapat nama masing-masing...

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

"Hey Sora! Mau ikut kami main skate board?" ajak Roxas dengan semangat sambil mengambil skate board-nya dan Ventus.

"Mau!" jawab Sora sambil mengambil skate board-nya.

Meski membawa skate board-nya, sesungguhnya Sora tidak akan bermain, melainkan hanya menonton. Sora membawa skate board-nya hanya karena ingin membawanya saja, sehingga dapat merasakan serunya bermain skate board meski tidak bermain.

"Kami pergi dulu!" seru ketiga anak kembar pada Sang Ibu.

"Hati-hati!" balas Sang Ibu.

Ketiga anak kembar berjalan menuju taman. Di sana, terdapat beberapa anak seumuran ketiganya bermain skate board. Ketiga anak kembar langsung berbaur dengan mereka. Mereka sudah saling mengenal karena ketiganya sering bermain bersama mereka.

"Hey Tidus! Wakka! Pance! Heyner! Zack!" sapa ketiganya dengan senyum.

"Hey triple twins!" balas Tidus dengan senyuman sambil memanggil ketiganya dengan nick name mereka. "Mau bermain melawan kami lagi?" tantang Tidus dengan percaya diri.

Roxas dan Ventus langsung mengangguk.

Maka mereka semua—kecuali Sora. Dia hanya menonton— menuju area skate board. Mereka memulai dengan tempat meluncur yang berbentuk U. Sora sangat senang melihat mereka bermain di sana, karena mereka menggunakan banyak gaya skate board saat mereka melayang di udara.

Tentunya yang paling Sora kagumi adalah Roxas. Entah mengapa, Roxas sangat lihai memainkan skate board. Di antara mereka semua, yang paling unggul sudah jelas Roxas.

"Ayo, Roxas!" seru Sora menyemangatinya.

Roxas langsung tersenyum bangga. Roxas dan Ventus terlihat sangat senang. Sora dapat merasakannya sekali.

Meski tidak bermain, Sora tetap merasa senang melihat kedua kembarannya senang. Bagi Sora, melihat sudah lebih dari cukup...

Ketika lelah bermain, Roxas dan Ventus langsung duduk di samping Sora. Istirahat.

Sora terlihat memberikan botol minuman pada kedua kembarannya.

"Thanks," kata keduanya dengan senyum.

Perhatian Sora mendadak tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut silver. Dia berjalan mendekati Tidus, Wakka, Heyner, Pance, dan Zack. Dia membawa skate board.

"Orang baru?" komentar Sora ketika pemuda tersebut menyapa teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya," balas Roxas sambil menatap pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat menatapi kembar tiga, lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Hey," sapa pemuda tersebut dengan senyum. "Namaku Riku. Baru pindah beberapa hari lalu. Kalian bertiga pasti Sora, Roxas, dan Ven, kan?"

"Ya," balas Sora, mewakilkan kedua kembarannya. "Saya Sora. Di sebelah saya Roxas. Di sebelah Roxas adalah Ventus, nama lengkap Ven." Sora memperkenalkan kembarannya satu per satu.

Tatapan Riku langsung tertuju pada Roxas. "Kudengar kau sangat ahli bermain skate board. Maukah kau bertarung denganku?" tantang Riku.

Roxas menatapnya sejenak, lalu menjawab, "tidak. Bisakah lain hari? Saat ini aku sudah lelah bermain," jelasnya.

"Baiklah, lain hari," balas Riku dengan anggukkan, lalu berjalan pergi. Sepertinya dia terlihat tidak sabar untuk bertarung melawan Roxas.

Sora dan Ventus menatapi Roxas.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung menerima tantanganya, Roxas? Kau tidak benar-benar lelah, kan?" tanya Ventus dengan heran.

"Tidak, jangan hari ini. Dia kuat, jadi aku harus menghadapinya dengan energi penuh," jawab Roxas. Masih menatap Riku yang telah bermain bersama yang lain. Roxas mengamati teknik-teknik yang Riku gunakan dengan seksama.

Sora dapat merasakan betapa seriusnya Roxas memperhatikan Riku.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Sesuai janji Roxas pada Riku, keduanya mengadakan pertandingan. Keduanya harus meluncur secepat mungkin memutari taman dengan syarat, harus menggunakan teknik-teknik tertentu di tempat-tempat yang ditentukan.

Sora memutuskan untuk melihat di tengah perjalan. Dia tidak mungkin mengikuti dari awal hingga akhir.

Pertandingan dimulai saat Tidus berteriak 'go!'. Roxas dan Riku langsung meluncurkan skate board masing-masing, menuju pipa besi setinggi tigapuluh centimeter, dengan panjang semeter.

Keduanya melompat ke atas dan meluncur dengan sempura di atas pipa besi tanpa terjatuh. Beberapa orang mengikuti gerakan keduanya, ingin menyaksikan pertandingan keduanya dari dekat.

Keduanya berlanjut dengan melompati dinding setinggi semeter, lalu menuju tangga dengan kemiringan empatpuluh lima derajat.

Roxas terlihat langsung melompat turun tanpa menginjak pegangan tangga. Sedangkan Riku menginjak pegangan tangga.

Roxas melompat tiga anak tangga sekaligus setiap kali dia turun. Sayangnya, Riku terlebih dahulu sampai di bawah dan langsung meluncur ke turunan yang melengkung.

Roxas berusaha menambah kecepatannya untuk mengejar Riku. Dia tahu sangat beresiko keluar jalur ketika berbelok jika menambah kecepatan, tapi dia tidak gentar.

Tantangan berikutnya adalah berputar di dalam trowongan sepanjang sepuluh meter.

Sora terlihat berada di ujung trowongan. Dia sangat suka melihat Roxas berputar di trowongan setinggi satu setengah meter.

Riku yang berada di depan disalip oleh Roxas saat Roxas berputar.

Roxas-lah yang pertama kali keluar dari trowongan. Dia sempat tersenyum saat melihat Sora di luar.

Riku terlihat menyusul keluar, beberapa detik setelah Roxas. Beberapa orang yang mengikuti keduanya terlihat keluar juga.

Sayangnya, salah seorang yang mengikuti kehilangan keseimbangan saat keluar. Tidak sengaja, dia menabrak Sora.

"Aaaah!" teriak Sora dan orang yang menabraknya.

Roxas yang mendengar teriakkan Sora langsung menghentikan lajunya. Ventus yang mengikuti pertandingan dari belakang pun langsung berhenti.

Keduanya memucat.

"Sora!" teriak dua kembar tersebut sambil berlari mendekati Sora.

Riku pun berhenti melaju melihat Roxas berhenti.

Tidus, Wakka, Heyner, Pance, dan Zack langsung berlari mendekati Sora.

Sora terlihat meringkuk memegangi dadanya. Sesungguhnya tabrakkan tadi tidak melukai Sora, tapi membuat dia terkejut sehingga mendapatkan serangan jantung.

"Sora!" Roxas dan Ventus langsung memeganginya. Panik bukan main.

"O-obat..." bisik Sora sambil memegangi dadanya.

Roxas langsung mencari obat Sora di sakunya. Sedangkan Ventus berlari menjauh, mencari air minum.

Sora mencoba meminum obatnya tanpa air. Ketika Ventus kembali dengan sebotol air, Roxas membantu Sora untuk minum.

"Kau sudah menelepon Ibu?" tanya Roxas.

"Sudah. Dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku juga sudah menelepon ambulan," jawab Ventus.

"Apakah dia terkena serangan?" tanya Riku.

Roxas mengangguk.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Ibu ketiga kembar datang bersamaan dengan ambulan...

"Bagaimana Sora bisa terkena serangan jantung?" tanya Sang Ibu dengan bingung dan cemas. Menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Dokter.

"Tadi Sora tertabrak salah satu orang yang bermain. Dia tidak terluka, tapi terkejut akibat kecelakaan itu," jelas Ventus.

Sang Ibu terdiam. Roxas dan Ventus merasa tegang. Keduanya tahu, ada kabar buruk yang akan di sampaikan oleh dokter nanti. Keduanya dapat merasakan, bahwa hingga saat ini Sora masih belum sadar. Dia pingsan sesaat setelah ambulan jalan.

Dokter keluar. Dia mengajak Ibu mereka menuju ruangannya. Roxas dan Ventus langsung menjenguk Sora yang masih tertidur.

Wajah Sora terlihat pucat. Napasnya terdengar teratur.

Kedua kembarannya tahu Sora akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara waktu ini. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ke depan, keduanya merasa sangat cemas.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sora," kata Ventus sambil memegang tangannya yang terasa sedikit dingin.

Roxas memegangi juga.

Ibu ketiga kembar terlihat masuk. Sang Ibu lalu menyentuh bahu Roxas dan Ventus. Dia tersenyum sedih, terlihat seperti habis menangis.

Roxas dan Ventus menatapi Ibu mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Keduanya tidak ingin mendengar apa yang Dokter katakan, karena mereka sudah tahu. Fungsi jantung Sora menurun gara-gara kejadian ini.

"Ada baiknya kalian berdua pulang. Ibu akan menjaga Sora. Kalian berdua harus sekolah besok," kata Sang Ibu sambil mengelus kepala Roxas dan Ventus.

Keduanya mengangguk. Maka Roxas dan ventus pulang...

Ketika jam jenguk hampir berakhir, Riku terlihat datang menjenguk Sora. Dia membawakan sekeranjang buah apel.

Ibu Sora terlihat tersenyum saat Riku datang. "Kau...teman Sora?"

Riku langsung mengangguk pelan. "Nama saya Riku, Tante. Salam kenal," jawab Riku sambil menyalaminya.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menjenguk Sora, Riku. Sayangnya Sora masih belum sadar..." Terdapat nada sedih saat Ibu Sora mengatakannya.

Riku menatap Sora.

"Ah, bisakah kau menjaganya sejenak? Saya ingin ke kamar kecil dahulu," pinta Ibu Sora.

"Ya."

Maka Ibu Sora pergi.

Riku duduk di samping Sora, menatapnya.

Jemari Sora terlihat bergerak. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Sora cukup terkejut melihat Riku di sisinya, bukan kembarannya atau pun Ibunya.

"Ri...ku? Mengapa kau... ada di sini?"

"Aku menjengukmu," jelas Riku.

"Oh. Dimana yang lain?"

"Yang lain? Ibumu pergi ke kamar kecil. Sisanya aku tidak tahu. Karena ketika aku datang kemari, aku hanya melihat Ibumu."

"Oh..."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Sora, apakah kau takut karena mengetahui perkiraan kapan kau akan meninggal?" tanya Riku dengan datar.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sedih. Lebih baik mengetahui kapan kau mati daripada tidak tahu. Karena, jika kau tahu kapan kau akan meninggal, maka kau akan berhati-hati, bukan? Sedangkan jika kau tidak tahu, maka kau tidak akan berhati-hati. Bisa saja keesokkan harinya kau terkena kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang tahu, kan?"

"Memang benar. Kau tegar sekali menghadapinya," puji Riku. "Normalnya, orang biasa akan marah dan sedih atas kondisinya."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak seperti itu. Aku bersyukur terhadap kondisiku saat ini."

Riku langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran mendengarnya. "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku memiliki keluarga yang sangat sayang padaku. Sudah itu, berkat mereka juga aku dapat bertahan hingga saat ini. Aku juga sangat bersyukur orangtuaku kaya, sehingga dapat mengobatiku meski itu hanya memperlambat pemburukan jantungku." Sora tersenyum sedih. "Seandainya, jika orangtuaku miskin, mungkin saat ini kau tidak akan mengenalku."

Riku terdiam.

"Well, jalan hidup tidak bisa kita tentukan. Seandainya semua bisa ditentukan oleh manusia, maka mungkin tidak akan ada yang namanya kemiskinan, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kekecewaan. Yang ada hanyalah bahagia dan bahagia. Datar sekali, kan?"

Riku kehilangan kata-kata, lalu tertawa pelan. "Man, aku iri padamu. Kau terlihat sangat mensyukuri apa yang ada padamu. Sedangkan aku, aku kaya, pintar, sehat, dan populer karena aku pintar dan _handsome_. Tapi aku tidak bersyukur karena orangtuaku super sibuk. Mereka menganggapku ada, tapi lebih seperti benda pelengkap rumah tangga. Tidak lebih," jelas Riku dengan senyum miris.

"Kau...anak tunggal?" tanya Sora dan Riku mengangguk. "Kau kesepian?"

"Hanya ketika malam saja. Siang hari, aku mempunyai banyak teman main, seperti tadi siang," jawab Riku. "Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu pada malam hari. Tidak hal lain yang bisa kulakukan di malam hari."

"Apakah orangtuamu tidak bertanya mengapa kau keluar malam-malam?"

"Mereka bertanya, tapi tidak terlalu peduli."

Ibu Sora terlihat kembali. Seorang perawat terlihat masuk juga.

"Sora, kau sudah sadar!" Ibu Sora terlihat terkejut dan juga senang. Sora hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, jam jenguk sudah habis," Sang suster mengingatkan.

Riku mengangguk. "Aku akan datang lagi."

"Ya."

Maka Riku pergi. Perawat pun terlihat mengecek keadaan Sora, setelah itu memeriksa infus Sora dan menggantinya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan tadi?" Ibu Sora terlihat penasaran.

"Soal rasa kondisiku," jawab Sora dengan senyum.

Ekspresi sedih muncul di wajah ibunya. "Begitu ya..."

Perawat terlihat pergi setelah selesai. Sang Ibu lalu duduk di samping Sora. Memegangi tangan Sora yang terasa dingin. Menatapnya dengan senyuman sedih.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," hibur Sang Ibu.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu."

_Keesokkan paginya..._

Ketika pagi tiba, Sora merasa tubuhnya nyeri. Dia bangun dalam keadaan terkejut. Dia habis bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ugh..." Sora meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi jantungnya yang kesakitan.

Sang ibu yang telah bangun lebih awal terkejut melihat Sora yang mendadak meringis.

"Sora!" Sang Ibu langsung panik bukan main.

Hal pertama yang Sang Ibu lakukan adalah mengambil obat Sora dan memberikannya pada Sora. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Sora menerima obat tersebut, lalu meminumnya.

Sang Ibu langsung memanggil Dokter setelah Sora meminum obatnya...

_Siang harinya..._

Ventus dan Roxas datang mengunjungi Sora setelah pulang sekolah. Keduanya terkejut mendengar Sora mendapat serangan di pagi hari. Tapi tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan.

Keduanya bergegas berlari menuju kamar Sora. Seorang perawat sempat menegur keduanya, tapi keduanya tidak peduli.

"Sora!" teriak keduanya ketika masuk. Untungnya keduanya tidak membanting pintu.

Sora terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil. "Roxas, Ven, kalian nyaris membuatku terkena serangan lagi," katanya memberitahu.

"Sorry," balas keduanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sora tersenyum.

Sang Ibu menatap Sora dengan sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?" tanya Ventus dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk," jelas Sora dengan senyum.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Roxas dengan wajah serius.

Senyum Sora menghilang. Berganti dengan ekspresi datar. Sora menghela napas dalam sebelum mulai bercerita.

Sora bermimpi, dia menangis karena sesuatu hal. Dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang dimimpikannya, tapi hatinya terasa perih jika mengingatnya. Yang pasti, dia menangis histeris. Sendirian.

Sora melanjutkan, dia merasa seperti di tempat asing, tapi dia juga merasa mengenal tempat tersebut. Sebuah tempat umum yang dapat dikunjungi siapa pun dan kapan pun. Tempat tersebut tidak pernah tutup.

"...aku merasa..." Sora berhenti. Tidak melanjutkan.

Sang Ibu, Ventus, dan Roxas memucat. Mereka tidak perlu mengetahui apakah lanjutannya. Mereka sudah tahu. Sebuah firasat buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa," lanjut Sora. Dia dapat membaca situasi yang berubah menjadi tegang. "Itu hanyalah mimpi. Bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan." Sora berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Apa yang terjadi di sekolah? Ada yang menarik?" Sora mengganti topik.

"Tidak," jawab kedua kembar sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Apakah Dokter bilang kau bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi?" Roxas membawa kembali topik pembicaraan tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kata Dokter, Ibu?" Sora menatapi Sang Ibu.

Sang Ibu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "mungkin... Ibu tidak tahu. Dokter berkata, untuk beberapa hari ke depan kau harus di opname dulu, Sora."

Mereka langsung terdiam. Sora memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana yang terlalu sunyi.

"Ah, aku lapar! Ibu, aku boleh makan buah, ya?" tanya Sora sambil meraih apel pemberian Riku.

Sang Ibu mengangguk. "Mau dikupas dulu?"

"Tidak. Kalian mau, Roxas, Ven?" tawar Sora sambil menggigit apelnya yang berwarna merah terang.

Kedua kembar mengangguk dan mengambil apel dari keranjang buah.

"Kalian berdua tidak main ke taman?" tanya Sora, masih mengunyah apelnya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Sora terlihat heran.

"Karena tanpamu, rasanya tidak adil," jelas Roxas dengan sedih.

Sora menelan apel yang dikunyahnya, lalu terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela napas. "Cheer up. Mengapa ekspresi kalian seperti aku akan meninggal saja? Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat." Sora berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Tangan kanannya terasa nyeri. Nyeri tersebut menjalar hingga ke bahunya.

Gejala tersebut salah satu gejala penyakit jantung.

Sora memegangi lengan kanannya yang nyeri. Roxas dan Ventus memperhatikan reaksi Sora. Dahi Sora mengkerut.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Roxas.

"Sudah. Sepertinya dosisnya memang harus ditambah," jawab Sora sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah efek sampingnya semakin besar jika ditambah?" tanya Ventus dengan dahi mengkerut.

Sora hanya terdiam.

_Ketika malam tiba..._

Malam hari, Roxas meminta Sang Ibu untuk pulang. Dia ingin menjaga Sora. Awalnya Sang Ibu keberatan, karena besok Roxas masih harus sekolah. Tapi Roxas tetap bersikeras ingin menjaga Sora. Dia memutuskan untuk izin sehari besok.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memaksa." Sang Ibu terlihat tersenyum. Mengalah. Dia sangat mengerti betapa dekatnya Roxas dengan Sora.

Tapi dia menghela napas. Dia yakin, besok Ventus akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menjaga Sora. Mereka bertiga selalu mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Jika salah satu sudah bersikeras dengan keputusannya, maka yang lain juga.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk begadang saat menjaga Sora. Sora akan baik-baik saja selama tidur," kata Sang Ibu sambil membelai kepala Roxas.

"Tenang, Ibu. Aku akan memastikan Roxas tidak begadang," balas Sora dengan senyum.

Sang Ibu tersenyum. "Kau juga, Sora. Jangan keasikan ngobrol hingga tengah malam ya."

"Iya," balas Sora dengan cengiran.

Maka Sang Ibu dan Ventus pulang.

Roxas langsung duduk di samping Sora. Menatapinya. Ada banyak hal dipikirannya. Salah satunya tentang kondisi Sora.

Sora pun menatapi Roxas dengan heran. Dia bingung mengapa Roxas menatapinya. Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

"Hey. Kira-kira, berapa lama lagi waktumu?" tanya Roxas. Masih menatapnya. "Jawab dengan jujur."

"Um..." Sora berpikir sejenak. Memang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu kondisi tubuhnya. Jika disuruh memperkirakan sisa waktunya, memang hanya Sora sendiri yang tahu persis. "Jangan kaget ya?"

Roxas mengangguk. Wajahnya menegang.

"Kira-kira, beberapa hari lagi," jelas Sora dengan suara kecil.

Roxas membeku mendengarnya.

"Mungkin ada seminggu atau dua minggu lagi waktuku. Dokter mengatakan waktuku kira-kira masih ada satu atau dua bulan lagi. Dia mencoba menghibur Ibu. Tapi aku tahu, Dokter sudah tahu bahwa umurku di bawah sebulan.

"Jantungku terasa tidak nyaman semenjak mendapatkan serangan kemarin. Lengan kananku masih terasa nyeri meski sudah menambah dosis obat. Satu hal lagi. Tubuhku terasa sakit saat digerakkan." Sora menatapi tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran akibat kesemutan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, lalu merentangkannya kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Sora." Roxas terlihat menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari Sora.

"Tidak apa-apa, Roxas." Sora menepuk kepala Roxas dengan pelan. "Kau tahu kan kalau setiap orang ada saatnya untuk pergi? Jika aku akan pergi, janganlah kau tahan-tahan lagi. Jangan juga kau tangisi aku terus-menerus jika nanti aku pergi. Seminggu atau sebulan masih kuanggap wajar. Tapi kalau sampai setahun lebih, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Roxas terdiam. Masih menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

Sora mencoba tersenyum. "Meski aku pergi, aku tidak akan benar-benar pergi. Selama kalian masih mengingatku, hingga kalian dipanggil oleh yang Mahakuasa, maka aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hati kalian. Jadi, jangan sedih, Roxas." Mata Sora terlihat dipenuhi air mata. Suaranya terdengar gemetaran.

Sesungguhnya, Sora tidak merasa sedih mengetahui umurnya tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi dia menangis karena merasakan kesedihan Roxas.

Ya, Roxas menangis. Dia sangat sedih mendengar salah satu saudara kembarnya akan meninggal. Dia merasa sangat tidak adil. Mengapa harus Sora sakit? Mengapa tidak sehat seperti kedua kembarannya? Mengapa harus Sora? Mengapa bukan orang lain saja yang tidak mereka kenal.

Sebenarnya, Sora masih memiliki kesempatan hidup. Dia dapat hidup jika mendapatkan donor jantung. Tapi sungguh sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya jika sangat mendesak.

Donor jantung dapat diberikan jika seseorang meninggal dunia dan bersedia organnya diberikan pada yang lain. Dan ada kalanya, belum tentu jantung pendonor cocok dengan yang membutuhkan. Jika tidak cocok, maka tubuh Sora akan menolak jantung cangkokkan tersebut, dan akibat sangat fatal. Jantung cangkokkan tidak dapat berfungsi.

Saat keduanya masih menangis, terlihat seseorang datang berkunjung. Dia adalah Riku. Riku terlihat membawa sekeranjang buah dengan bunga cerah. Riku terlihat bingung melihat Sora dan Roxas menangis. Riku menebak-nebak, kalau terdapat berita buruk tentang kondisi Sora. Makanya mereka berdua menangis.

Riku merasa segan untuk mendekat. Maka dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri hingga salah satu kembaran tersebut menyadari kehadirannya.

Sora adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Riku ketika dia menyeka air matanya. Dia terkejut melihat kehadiran Riku, sekaligus malu membiarkan Riku melihat keduanya menangis.

"Ri-Riku, sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Sora. Masih menyeka air mata.

"Baru saja," dusta Riku.

Roxas menyeka air matanya, lalu menatap Riku.

Riku mendekat. Dia memberikan keranjang buah pada Roxas, dan seikat bunga pada Sora. "Cepatlah sembuh."

"Thanks," kata Sora ketika menerima bunga tersebut.

"Welcome."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Riku. Mencoba menganggap apa yang dilihatnya dilihatnya tadi tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Baik," dusta Sora dengan senyum dan Riku tahu dia bohong.

_Keesokkan harinya..._

Malam ini, giliran Ventus yang menjaga Sora. Ayah mereka baru sempat mengunjungi Sora setelah dua hari dia dirawat. Sang Ayah sangatlah sibuk. Dia sulit meninggalkan pekerjaannya agar mendapatkan uang tambahan untuk biaya berobat Sora. Sora pun memakluminya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Sora?" tanya Sang Ayah sambil membelai kepala Sora.

"Baik," jawab Sora dengan senyum. "Hanya saja badanku terasa tidak nyaman jika bergerak terlalu banyak. Terutama lengan kananku," jelas Sora sambil menggerakkan lengan kanannya yang terasa nyeri.

Sang Ayah tersenyum sedih. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Sehingga bisa bermain lagi bersama Roxas dan Ven. Wajah keduanya selalu terlihat murung dua hari ini."

"Ayah!" protes Roxas dan Ventus. Keduanya tidak ingin Sora mengetahuinya. Tapi percuma keduanya menyembunyikannya, Sora dapat merasakan perasaan keduanya.

Sang Ayah mengacak-acak rambut Roxas dan Ventus. "Sora akan baik-baik saja," kata Sang Ayah sambil mencoba menghibur keduanya.

Ekspresi Roxas dan Ventus tidak berubah. Masih sedih.

"Besok, kalian berdua ajaklah Sora jalan-jalan di taman milik rumah sakit. Pinjamlah kursi roda untuk Sora," kata Sang Ayah dengan senyum. "Kalian berdua tidak memiliki rencana di hari minggu, kan?"

"Tidak." Roxas dan Ventus menggeleng bersamaan.

"Bagus. Udara segar di pagi hari sangat dibutuhkan Sora. Ayah dengar, udara di pagi hari sangat baik untuk tubuh."

Ketiga kembar mengangguk.

"Maaf, jam jenguk sudah habis." Seorang suster datang memberitahu.

"Ah, tanpa terasa tigapuluh menit berlalu dengan cepat. Roxas, saatnya pulang. Kuyakin Ibumu sudah menunggu kita pulang," ajak Sang Ayah.

Roxas mengangguk, lalu keduanya pergi.

Sora menatapi kepergian keduanya, lalu menatap Ventus. Dari ekspresinya, ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kemarin malam, saat aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Ibu, mendadak aku menangis dan tentunya Ibu tidak tahu. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakitmu?"

Sora menghela napas. "Ya."

"Apa yang Roxas tanyakan?"

"Soal sisa waktuku."

Wajah Ventus memucat. "Apakah memang tinggal sedikit hingga membuat Roxas menangis?"

"Kau jangan ikut menangis juga, Ven. Kemarin jantungku nyeri lagi karena ikut menangis," jelas Sora.

Ventus mengangguk. "Kuusahakan."

"Kira-kira, umurku tinggal seminggu atau dua minggu lagi."

Ventus terlihat sama syoknya dengan Roxas. Dia berusaha tegar. "Kau yakin?" Ventus berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya. Dia berharap umur Sora lebih panjang dari yang disebutkan.

Sora tersenyum sedih. "Aku lebih tahu tubuhku sendiri daripada Dokter, Ven."

"Kau benar." Ventus menghela napas.

"Jangan sedih terlalu lama jika aku pergi, Ven. Kasiah Ayah dan Ibu." Sora menatap Ventus dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kuusahakan," jawab Ventus sambil menunduk. Dia hendak menangis.

"Hey, kau sudah janji akan mengusahakan agar tidak menangis," protes Sora dengan nada sedih.

"Iya, aku sedang mengusahakan agar tidak menangis saat ini. Tapi..." Ventus terdiam sejenak. "Berat rasanya jika menahan tangis. Maafkan aku." Roxas menyeka air mata. Berusaha berhenti menangis. "Mungkin, sebaiknya aku melupakan perkataanmu tadi. Masih ada hari esok yang harus dipikirkan."

"Kau benar." Sora tersenyum lebar, mencoba melupakan kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Asalnya dari Roxas yang tadi merasakan kesedihan dari Ventus. Roxas tahu kalau Ventus sedih karena sudah mengetahui umur Sora tidak akan lama lagi...

_Keesokkan paginya..._

Sora terlihat senang saat Ventus—yang mendorong kursi roda yang didudukinya— dan Roxas mengajaknya jalan-jalan disekitar taman milik rumah sakit.

Berada di dalam ruang rawat selama dua hari membuat Sora sangat merindukan ruang terbuka hijau.

"Segarnya!" Sora terlihat ceria sambil menghirup udara sejuk di pagi hari. "Man, aku jadi rindu ingin pergi ke taman! Melihat kalian berdua main skate board lagi!" Sora menyengir.

"Jika kau mau lihat, aku akan pulang mengambil skate board sekarang, Sora," kata Roxas.

"Um, boleh," balas Sora dengan cengiran.

Sebenarnya, jarak rumah Sora dengan rumah sakit tidaklah dekat. Butuh dua jam kurang untuk bolak-balik. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, Sora ingin menjadi egois. Sehari saja...

Roxas hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sambil menunggu Roxas kembali, Ventus membawa Sora keliling taman. Cukup banyak pasien selain Sora yang berjalan-jalan di taman.

Di tengah jalan, Sora dan Ventus bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka yang sering mengajak mereka main skate board. Mereka datang mengunjungi Sora.

Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain, lalu menanyakan kondisi Sora. Sora menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Mereka saling berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Mulai dari pertandingan skate board, teknik-teknik baru, hingga hal-hal lain yang menarik di mata mereka. Akhirnya Roxas kembali.

"Ah, hey, Roxas! Kau membawa skate board?" tanya Tidus dengan heran.

"Hey, Tidus, Wakka, Pance, Heyner, dan Zack. Sora ingin melihat permainan skate board. Jadi aku membawakan skate board agar bisa bermain," jelas Roxas sambil menunjukkan skate board miliknya.

"Wow! Bagaimana kalau kita main juga?" ajak Zack.

"Ide yang bagus!" Sora terlihat setuju.

Dia ingin sekali melihat teman-temannya main untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

"Alright! Aku yang pertama mulai!" Roxas terlihat bersiap-siap.

Begitu skate board diletakan di jalan untuk berjalan, Roxas langsung meluncur. Gerakan pertama adalah salah salah satu gerakan yang Sora sukai. Kick flip. Roxas melompat dan memutar skate board diudara. Masih tepat di bawah kakinya. Skate board-nya diputar horizontal.

Setelah Roxas mendarat, gerakan berikutnya merupakan salah satu gerakan favorite Sora. Back flip. Teknik tersebut termasuk teknik sulit. Ketika melompat, Roxas langsung memutarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Ada saat dimana kaki Roxas berada di atas, tatapan Roxas tertuju pada Sora. Dia sambil tersenyum.

Ketika mendarat, beberapa pasien yang melihat Roxas langsung memberi tepuk tangan. Mereka terhibur.

Tidak mau ketinggalan, yang lain pun menyusul bergaya—kecuali Ventus. Dia menemani Sora.

Riku terlihat muncul di tengah keriuhan. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada Roxas dan yang lain, sedang bermain skate board. Tidak jauh dari keriuhan, dia melihat Sora yang sangat excited melihat permainan skate board.

Riku berjalan mendekat. "Hey," sapanya pada Sora.

Sora dan Ventus langsung menoleh ke arah Riku.

"Oh, hey, Riku! Terima kasih kau mau mengunjungiku lagi," balas Sora dengan senyum.

Riku tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau sangat senang melihat saudaramu main."

"Yeah! Kau tidak mau ikut main, Riku?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak membawa skate board-ku. Jadi aku menonton saja."

Sora kembali melihat permainan skate board setelah mendengar penjelasan Riku. Sora merasa sangat senang dapat melihat permainan skate board untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Saat malam tiba, kini giliran Sang Ibu yang menjaga Sora. Ayah Sora tidak dapat mengunjungi Sora meski ini hari minggu. Dia lembur di hari libur. Tapi Sang Ayah menelepon Sora sebagai gantinya...

"...ya! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Meski tidak bisa ke taman, aku masih dapat melihat permainan skate board di sini! Sayang sekali Ayah tidak melihat gerakan-gerakan Roxas yang hebat!" Sora menjelaskan dengan semangat, hingga melupakan nyeri di tubuhnya.

"_Syukurlah jika kau senang, Sora,_" kata Sang Ayah dengan nada senang. Sora dapat mengira-ngira, bahwa saat ini Sang Ayah tersenyum.

"Iya! Ayah bukankah sibuk? Jika iya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu Ayah lebih lama."

"_Ayah lagi istirahat sejenak. Ayah ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sudah lama sekali Ayah tidak mengobrol denganmu. Ayah selalu sibuk, sehingga tidak memiliki waktu bermain bersama kalian,_" jawab Sang Ayah dengan nada sedih.

Ekspresi Sora berubah sedih. Sang Ayah memang jarang sekali bersama mereka. Dia sibuk mencari uang dan uang. Untuk biaya hidup, sekolah, dan pengobatan Sora.

Sebenarnya Sora sedih memikirkannya. Yang paling banyak menguras uang yang Sang Ayah dapatkan susah payah adalah dirinya. Biaya pengobatan, obat-obatan, dan perawatan tidaklah murah. Terutama penyakit jantung. Harga obatnya termasuk mahal.

"Oh ya, Ayah! Aku ada foto-foto bersama teman-temanku. Ada juga Roxas dan Ven! Mau lihat? Nanti kukirim lewat facebook!"

"_Boleh. Nanti mention Ayah ya? Ayah akan lihat lewat HP._"

"Iya," jawab Sora sambil mengangguk. "Sudah dulu ya, Ayah. Sepertinya pulsaku mau habis."

"_Iya. Besok Ayah isikan pulsa ke HP-mu. Night._"

"Night," balas Sora dengan senyum, lalu memutus panggilan.

"Kalian berdua mengobrol lama sekali. Ibu sampai membaca habis dua majalah favorite ibu." Sang Ibu tersenyum saat melihat Sora selesai menelepon Sang Ayah.

"Iya! Sebentar Ibu, aku mau meng-upload foto di HP-ku." Sora kembali memainkan HP-nya selama beberapa menit. "Selesai."

"Baiklah. Waktunya minum obat lagi sebelum kau tidur," kata Sang Ibu sambil memberikan obatnya.

Sora menerimanya dan meminumnya. "Ibu, kira-kira, apakah Ibu sedih jika seandainya aku meninggal dalam minggu-minggu ini?" tanya Sora sambil menatapnya.

"Bicara apa kau, Sora? Tentu saja ibu sedih. Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sang Ibu dengan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu, seandainya aku meninggal nanti, tolong hibur Roxas dan Ven, ya?"

Dahi Sang Ibu mengkerut. "Kau tidak akan meninggal, Sora. Kau harus bertahan. Harus..." Ekspresi Sang Ibu berubah menjadi sedih.

Sora tersenyum. "Iya."

_Beberapa hari berlalu..._

Kondisi jantung Sora kian memburuk, sesuai dugaannya. Belakangan, kesadarannya menurun dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit.

Meski kesadaran Sora menurun, beberapa hari lalu dia masih dapat berkomunikasi sedikit dan sesekali tersenyum. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak bisa. Napasnya terdengar berat.

Sora memakai alat bantu pernapasan, tabung oksigen. Detak jantungnya terlihat tidak karuan di layar monitor. Semakin lemah dan lemah denyutannya. Dokter sudah pasrah. Hingga saat ini, tidak ada donor jantung.

Kedua orangtuanya—meski Sang Ayah sangat sibuk, tapi dia memaksa libur karena kondisi Sora sudah sangat buruk— terlihat sangat cemas dan sedih.

Saat itu, hanya ada Ventus saja yang berada disana. Hari ini dia izin karena semalam menjaga Sora. Ventus terlihat sangat sedih. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Roxas yang berada di sekolah. Ventus merasa, ini adalah hari terakhir Sora...

Di sekolah, Roxas terlihat sedang gelisah, tidak dapat menyimak pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh Sang Guru. Telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sora. Roxas dapat merasakan kecemasaan Ventus yang amat kuat.

Feeling Roxas tepat. Mendadak, HP-nya berdering. Sang Guru terlihat marah mendengar dering HP Roxas. Tapi Roxas tidak perduli. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan dari Ventus.

"Ya, Ven?" kata Roxas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"_Ro-Roxas. Kurasa, kau harus segera kemari._" Perkataan Ventus terdengar tidak karuan. Seakan-akan, dia hendak menangis. "_Kurasa... Kurasa, sebentar lagi sudah waktunya Sora pergi_."

Roxas membeku sejenak saat mendengarnya. Diputus panggilan dari Ventus dan dia hendak berlari keluar.

"Saya izin pulang, Pak Guru! Saya harus ke rumah sakit! Kakak saya koma!" teriak Roxas sebelum keluar.

Dia meninggalkan tas sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang penting di sana, hanya buku pelajaran. Dompet Roxas selalu berada di sakunya.

Roxas menuju lokernya. Dia mengambil skate board-nya dan langsung memakainya. Roxas meluncur keluar wilayah sekolah dengan cepat.

Beberapa kali Roxas nyaris tertabrak karena tidak hati-hati dalam menyeberang. Dia tidak bisa berlambat-lambat. Pikirannya hanya terisi kata 'cepat', 'cepat', dan 'cepat'. Tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya.

Roxas melompati sebuah mobil yang nyaris menabraknya. Untungnya, mobil tersebut hanya dua meter. Roxas terus meluncur meski pemilik mobil yang dilompatinya memaki-makinya dari kejauhan.

Jantung Roxas berdetak semakin tidak karuan. Dia dapat merasakannya. Sora, dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ventus menangis. Roxas dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Mata Roxas dipenuhi air mata. Dia terlambat...

"Roxaaas!" teriak seseorang dan langsung mengagetkan Roxas.

Pikirannya sangat terfocus pada Sora dan Ventus yang berada jauh di rumah sakit, sehingga dia melupakan kondisinya sendiri yang masih di jalan raya. Tengah menyeberang.

Sebuah bus terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, tepat berada di sampingnya. Hendak menabrak Roxas...

Tubuh Roxas terpental cukup jauh. Jeritan histeris dari berbagai arah terdengar.

"Roxas!" teriak orang yang sama. Dia adalah Riku.

Riku berlari mendekati Roxas yang terbaring di aspal. Darah mengalir keluar dari kepalanya, tapi dia masih sadar.

"Sora..." gumam Roxas dengan lemah. "Jantungku... Berikan...padanya."

Wajah Riku memucat mendengarnya. "Bertahanlah!"

Roxas mencoba bertahan, tapi pandangannya terus menggelap akibat kehilangan banyak darah...

_**Epilogue**_

Sang pemuda terlihat masih menangis di depan makam. Terdapat bekas jahitan di kepalanya.

Kembarannya, seorang pemuda berambut blond, mengelus punggungnya dengan wajah sedih. Dia adalah Ventus.

Di makam tersebut, tertulis nama seseorang yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.

Sora.

Ya, yang menangis adalah Roxas. Roxas koma beberapa bulan akibat luka di kepalanya. Saat Roxas dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk menolongnya, Sora meninggal.

Tetapi, sebelum Sora meninggal, dia sempat menggumankan nama Roxas sekali. Sora menangis saat Roxas tertabrak. Sesaat setelah air matanya mengalir, jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Sora menggumamkan nama Roxas karena dia dapat mendengar Roxas memanggilnya. Keduanya saling merasakan penderitaan masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, Roxas. Berhentilah menangis. Sora... Dia tidak ingin kau terus menangisinya." Ventus berusaha menenangkan Roxas.

Tapi Roxas tidak dapat berhenti menangis sambil bertanya dalam hati. Mengapa? Mengapa dia yang diselamatkan? Padahal Sora juga ingin hidup. Roxas juga menginginkan Sora hidup.

Kepala Roxas masih terasa sakit akibat belum sembuh total. Tapi dia masih ingin berada di dekat Sora. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi...

Roxas masih menangis. Dipeganginya makam, tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sora, dengan kuat. Dia masih ingat saat-saat dia masih koma. Sora menemuinya di alam bawah sadar. Pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir keduanya.

"_Karena aku ingin kau hidup, Roxas. Kau sehat. Kau dapat bermain apa pun yang kau sukai. Dan aku sangat suka permainan skate board-mu. Maka dari itu, hiduplah terus untukku. Agar aku dapat terus melihatmu bermain. Kau senang, maka aku juga akan merasa senang di atas sini._"

Roxas masih ingat dengan jelas. Sora tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya. Roxas menjerit histeris, mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya yang menyakiti hatinya. Setelah merasa lega, dia berdiri.

"Aku akan terus hidup. Untukmu."

_**END**_

**Author Note:** huaaaaah! TTATT aku terharu sama cerita sendiri! *slap!* wkwkwkwkw! Hayo! Siapa yang tebakkannya salah! XD

Review guys! I will waiting for you!


End file.
